


Emotion Surfing

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Leg blaster, Set right after Back in Red Action, cuteness, sharp teeth, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Red Action walks Enid home after lava surfing.





	Emotion Surfing

Enid gleefully flapped her hand around her ponytail, extinguishing a small fire at the very tip. Both her and Red Action's clothes are charred, smelling vaguely of cooked human and sweat.

" _That_ ," she laughed, "was volcano surfing."

Red Action's eyes were brighter than Enid had ever seen them. "If I die right this second, I will die satisfied. It was _that_  awesome."

"Dude, same."

The time traveler suddenly seemed aware of how dark it was outside, tilting her chin up to look at the stars and moon, which was full. She let out a low whistle. "Man, your folks are gonna kill you, huh?"

"Kill me?" Enid echoed, cocking her head to the side. She followed Red Action's gaze. " _Oh_. Heh. Nah, dude. I'll just tell 'em I was out spooking. It'll get them jazzed."

Red Action wasn't certain what that meant, but she didn't ask. "Well, I should  _at least_  walk you home."

"Oh," Enid said, face turning a bright shade of red. "Um. Sure?"

They stood at the edge of the volcano a long moment, staring at each other, until finally Red Action let out an awkward laugh and started down the sidewalk, a hand on Enid's arm.

Lakewood Plaza is fairly quiet at night. Sure, there would undoubtedly be werewolves on the prowl during the full moon (Enid knew personally that her father had plans of sniffing out some water fowl), but heroes and villains alike typically agreed that the nighttime was for sleeping. Sleeping and robberies. The only sound breaking through the darkness was the stamping of boots and the  _click-click-click_  of Red Action's peg leg. Enid led her down twists and turns, through the trailer park that she and her coworkers called home.

"Hey." Enid nudged her elbow. "You okay? You went through a lot today."

Red Action shrugged it off. "'M fine. It's like I said; I  _like_  living here."

"True," she conceded. "But you just made up with your team, and now you're apart again. That sucks."

"It's whatever, man," she said, and it really was. She'd grown so used to being without the Hue Troop that it would be weirder for them to hang around. "I'm over that now."

Enid nodded. "I can get that."

"It's kind of crazy, in retrospect. When I was a kid, I was  _so_  pumped to be a Hue Trooper and serve the Prism Crystal and stuff. And now I just couldn't care less." Red Action cleared her throat, worried she'd made things too serious. "Y'know what I mean?"

She waved her hand in a so-so way. "I was more of a wild child, myself. Took after my dad a lot. But I get what you're laying down."

"You wanna see a cool trick?" The time traveler blurted out, desperate to liven the mood.

"Uh, sure?"

"I gotta lean on you to do it."

Enid moved a bit closer. "I think that can be arranged."

Red Action nodded. Once she was in a secure hold she leaned down and unlatched her peg leg, ignoring Enid's cry. ("Whoa, whoa, hey!") She jammed it into her cannon hand and aimed at the otherwise blissful night sky, firing a concentrated beam from a hole that appeared in the tip. It swelled and exploded into a bright red smoke cloud.

"Wow," Enid said. It was all she could think to say.

"Thanks. It's not very practical, but it  _is_  good for trick shots," she said, then got an awkward look on her face. "And now I gotta sit down to put it back on."

"Alright, I got you," Enid huffs, helping her hop to the edge of the curb. "We probably just woke up half the neighborhood, btw."

"I don't really care about the neighborhood," she answered bluntly. Enid slid them both to the ground. Red Action elbowed her, smiling mischievously. "Your turn. Wow me."

"Oh. Uh..." Enid glanced around at the trailers and sidewalks. They were only a block or so from her house, so the inhabitants knew about her and her family. She could even see the parking lot she and the others kids had settled disputes in with their fists from where they were sitting. "Well, I don't have anything nearly as cool as a leg blaster, but..."

Red Action smiled. "Try me."

Enid pulled back a bit and opened her mouth, eyes closing to concentrate. Four sharp points poked up with a quiet little  _shnk!_

"Yoooooooooooooooo!" The teen reached out to tap one with her pointer finger, flabberghasted. "You've got fangs?"

"They're  _canines_ ," she sniffed, closing her mouth. The top ones peeked out over her lip.

"What's the difference?"

"Fangs are- well, fangs are for snakes. They're like little needles- super thin for jabbing and injecting. Or, in the case of my mom, sucking stuff out." Enid felt around the bottom left tooth, showing off its thickness. " _These_  are more for grabbing and tearing."

"So you can do  _that_?" She gestured to her teeth. "Whenever you want?"

"I guess?" Enid let them sink back into their normal shape. "They mostly just get in the way, though."

Red Action re-attached her leg and they set off that last block or so, not really saying much. No one had bothered coming out of their trailers, but they both caught glimpses of blinds parting or shutting, and they were both bound to catch flak for it in the morning.

"Alright, I get off here." Enid set a hand on the gate that led up to the house. "See ya'."

"You sure I shouldn't meet the family while I'm here?"

She snorted. "I mean, we're not dating, so..." Enid caught sight of the look on Red Action's face. "Oh.  _Oh_."

Red Action held up her hands, looking flustered. "If I've misread the mood or whatever, that's cool-"

"I thought  _I_  had," she admitted, sounding breathless with surprise. Enid shook herself. "But, uh, I mean... it's a bit late for that, you know? Maybe next time?"

"Next time sounds awesome," she said, then stepped a bit closer. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

Red Action looked at the ground a second, steeling her resolve, then met her eye. "Give you a goodnight kiss, obvs."

"Oh," Enid said for the umpteenth time that night, nodding dumbly. "S-Sure. Go right ahead."

Hands hesitantly touched her arms, trying to find holds. They were too close for Red Action's leg to go  _click_ , instead making a sort of dragging noise as she moved that small bit forward, pecking their lips together, almost colliding noses while they were at it. They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, giggling at their little secret (which, really, would only stay secret as long as it took for her to come around and meet the family).

"We need to do this again sometime," Red Action said.

"Heck yes we do," Enid said.

**Author's Note:**

> Im love them.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
